No Numbers
by Emmy's Girl
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks. She can see numbers above peoples heads that say how many hours untill they die. The Cullens have no numbers and she gets suspitious. Will Bella find out about the Cullens? Better than summary, I hope. First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella POV

I entered the parking lot on the first day at my school. I had moved from Arizona with my parents over the summer. Now we live in the dreary town of Forks, Washington.  
This is going to be a long week, let alone School year. I don't even WANT to imagine how the years spent here will drag on.

You can tell something is different just by looking at me. At my old school, I was the school - No - Town freak. I can see how soon people will die. Numbers above their head.

I walked into the Caffiteria, and that's when I saw them. Pale White. They looked like the town freaks of this town. Looks like I can't claim that title. What a shame. NOT! I couldn't be more happy to not have to clain that title.

I sat with my new freind I made in English. She - Lucily - Didn't seem like the person to judge. So I looked around for here. As soon as I spotted her She waved and I jogged over to were she was sitting.

"Hey, Can I sit with you today Angela? I don't have anywhere else to sit." I said

Yeah Bella! Everyone this is Bella. I met her in English. Okay Bella this is Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Ben, and Tyler." She said as she pointed to everyone.

"Hi" Ben, I think, said.

Hello Bella!! wanna go out this Friday?!" Mike asked

"Huh? Me?" I said He just nodded. ''Oh... N-No Thanks." I managed. I really hate doing this.

" C'mon BELLA!!!!" Mike tried to presaude me "It'l alot of fun!"

''No thaks. I'm really boring. and I'm just getting settled into my new house and stuff" I tries to Dissuade him. He leaft it at that THANK GOD!! 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: So in the last Chapter I forgot and thought I could add it somewhere else along with an AN, so here it is... SM owns it all...But most of us wish we owned it. Maybe just Edward : P

this Chapter is dedicated to.  
Faded Feathers, Bobby Danny, K U R O S U K O . Dusk, Fvre Twilighter, and Bite-Me-Edward-C. for reveiwing or PM me and helping me with some Ideas or relize somethign I did wrong. Thank you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two BPOV

After I got my lunch and sat down, I saw these inhumanly beautiful people walk to what I can guess would be 'their' table. As soon as I saw a break in the conversation, I just had to ask Angela.

"Angela?" I whispered quietly but not too quietly apparently. " Who are THEY? "

Jessica answered for her " Those are the Cullen's. Rosalie:The beautiful blonde. Alice: The cute, short haired pixie. Jasper: Is the blonde next to Alice that always looks like he is in pain. Emmett is the Big, dark haired guy. And that... Is Edward Cullen" she said with a huge grin on her face as she pointed at a tall man with a disarray of Golden, reddish hair. I loved his hair.

He caught me staring as soon as he looked up and I was lost in the depth of his golden brown eyes. I felt as if I were swimming in them. They seemed to come to no end. Angela and Jessica caught me staring at him. At least Angela was nice about it.

"You aren't gonna get him. He doesn't date. Apparently nobody here is good enough for him." (I got that from Twilight, that's not mine!!!) Jessica half said half whispered. As if Edward could hear us he smiled and almost chuckled it seemed. Weird. Are they inhumanly beautiful and have super hearing? That could get on my nerves.

**********After Lunch*  
I walked to my next class. Biology. Fun.

I walked in the door a little early and went straight to the teacher to have him sign my sheet of paper I needed for all my classes.

"Okay Miss....Swan There is one seat empty right here. Mr. Cullen will be your partner." He said.

I had to admit I was kind of afraid. If it was Jasper that I'd be sitting by.. I might spill something about the other two. If Emmett was here..Well he scares me. He's just downright HUGE. Maybe he's on steroids or something. And if Edward was here...I would be blushing the whole entire time, most likely. and on top of that he would be curious as to why I was. This was gonna be a longer year than I thought.

I sighed out loud and Edward walked in. The last one in the class. As soon as he sat down the bell rang. Almost as if when he sat down if caused some kind of button to be pushed as he sat and the bell when off. He has great timing. Impressive. I couldn't help but smile a tiny little smile. You could barely even notice it.

As the teacher droned on and on about nothing in particular (A/N Ha! sounds like one of my teachers!!!) I let my mind wander. Edward, and the rest of the Cullen's for that matter, have no numbers. That's never happened before. Everything has numbers in my world. The trees, the animals, the cars even had numbers for God's sake!! Houses...just about anything and everything you can imagine. Honestly I don't remember when the numbers started. One day it just ...did I guess. The numbers show up in the favorite color of the being. They are arranged like Days/Hours/Minutes/Seconds.

A/N Okay this is a longer Chapter I think. The last, like, what? 2 have been A/N? Sorry about that. I had to have things cleared up.  
I will be updating frequently but they will probably be kinda short Chapters.  
REVIEW!!! PLZ!  
Reviews are better than...Edward..Okay so not THAT great but nothing tops the Cullens!! Not even CHOCOLATE! If you know me...That's a big step!  
push the little green box It's right there -- 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: no matter how much I wish otherwise.. I do not own Twilight. SM does.

A/N wow...Chapter 3 already... This story will still be at the top of my list on Fanfiction and fanfiction is at the top of my computer list. However I am going back to school from spring break.. how much I wish otherwise... and so this story might mot be updated every day but I will try for every other day.  
Anyways.. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
Thank you all to who reviewed and/or pm'ed me and helped me out. Some of you are giving me great ideas and I am really thankful for you guys! You are all the best!  
Thank you to:  
jayd-n33, Emmett Cullens my Heart, TeamJazzy, bigbrock95, Zukoluver45, Kaytieorndorff, . K U R O S U K U . D U S K . , Faded Feathers, and fyre Twilighter. for reviewing.  
If you reviewed on the last chapter(s) and your name isn't up there Pm me or put it in your review and up you'll go in the next chapter!

Chapter 3 BPov I guess I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice our class was almost up. We had about 2 minutes left. That lightens my day a teacher assigned our homework; it wasn't too bad. All we had was a couple of questions on our Subject today. Easy enough.

Edward stood up suddenly; I jumped at the sudden sound and he walked out of the classroom, just as the bell rang. I didn't even have my books together.

I looked down at my class list as I was walking out of the classroom after getting my books together.  
I groaned out loud. Gym. I had Gym Next. That really isn't a good idea for a klutzy weird person like me.  
I walked in to the locker rooms and looks like we're gonna be getting a new teacher soon. The current teacher, Mrs. Slauson, is going to die in... hmm... 23 minutes. Our gym period is 90 minutes long. what sport are we playing today? Volleyball? I don't think she could get killed by a volleyball.  
"Are you feeling alright Mrs. Slauson?" I asked her. She actually didn't look all that great. "Maybe you should go and check into the school nurse's office. I would. You don't look so great"  
"Yeah I think I am going to go and check in." She replied weakly. Suddenly her numbers changed, but only slightly. She had gained another half hour. We got a replacement teacher and then as we were playing our 2nd game of Volleyball we all heard a large crash or maybe a boom out side of the gym. Apparently as Mrs. Slauson was walking to the nurses office she must have gotten hit by that or whatever. She did have to wait for the replacement teacher, Mr. Fuller, to get here.  
Suddenly the whole right side of the gym enveloped in flames. The whole gym was panicking and running around like a swam of angry bee's. Some people were only going to have a couple minutes of their lives left. Only what looked like three, A girl named Colleen, a boy named Grant, and another boy name Marcus. They aren't the nicest people at the school considering they all thought I was a freak, but, you can't hide from the truth all of your life, I guess. I mean I see numbers! I see how long people are going to live!! How am I not a freak?! I got lost in thought, as I do a lot, again. Now the roof was threatening to collapse on top of me. Oh no. Please no. In a split second, mere milliseconds before the roof collapsed I was moved. I didn't do it. I noticed a firm gripped, pair of muscular arms around me. I looked up and saw what I least expected.  
Edward.  
He was right there. Holding me. He saved me. I don't know how long passed, for I was trapped in his beautiful eyes for what seemed like forever. It felt as if I couldn't look away even if I wanted to.  
More screams broke us apart and more people than I thought were either hurt, dead, or dying. I started to struggle and Edward let me down.  
"I Uhhh... welll.. you uuhh..." I stuttered "Thank you?" It came out more of a question than a statement.  
"No problem." He replied. I was looking above his head when he said this trying to see the numbers, trying to find them. Am I loosing my power? Is it going away? Or are they just weird people? that live forever? or never die? or can't die? This is driving me insane!  
"Uhhh.... Is there something on my head or something?" Edward asked as he twirled around and looked up while running a hand through his hair. He honestly did look weird when he did that. I couldn't help but laugh a little.  
"No." I said "It's just...." I stopped talking so I could think it through some more. He doesn't have any numbers. Strange. Does he live forever? What is he?  
"I don't have numbers? What the Hell are you talking about?" Edward said half angered half confused.  
"What? Did I say the last part out loud? The whole 'Numbers and live forever what are you?' thing out loud?" He raised one perfect eyebrow and nodded "Yes, You did." he looked confused, angered, -for some reason- Hurt, worried, and a little scared. I only saw those emotions for brief seconds before he covered them up into a mask. His face went blank. ____________________________________________________________________

You know you want to reveiw. I'm not stopping you!

Do you think we could go for 5 more reveiws? Mabey?  
^,.,^ 


	4. Chapter 4

PUT DOWN THE PITCHFORKS, KNIVES, AND FLAMES!!!!!

I SWEAR I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!!!!

We actually had state testing and we just finished... D ;

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! I DO NOT LOOK LIKE SM!!! She's the one that owns it!!!

If you do not own Twilight!! Shame Shame !!! GO OUT AND BUY ONE! Right now!!!! They are like my Bibles!! I refer to it at all times. My Religion is Cullenism!! Lmao

Sorry it took me so long to get out! I have been busy with school and life. : D

WHAT I'M LISTENING TO WHILE WRITING THIS!! (Or playlist): 'Why Can't I?' -Liz Phair, 'Keep Holding on' -Avril Lavigne, 'Ooh Ooh Baby' -Britney Spears, 'Right Round' by Flo Rida (Don't like it much...No Offense to those of you who might) 'Realize' -Colbie Callat, 'When I Come Around' -Green Day!!!, 'I'm Yours' -By.....Anyone who guesses it will have a special prize in the next Chapter!!! I listened to more but I would be going on forever if I listen them all! And this is a long enough A/N already. Plus more at the bottom... : D

This Chapter is dedicated to…My Sister (Diana) for being awesome and putting up with all of my mistakes (Which happen to be a lot, I just realized. wow)

o.0__________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

ED Pov!!! (A/N WARNING!! this may be terrible! But I hope not. This took me FOREVER you would know!)

Here I was sitting in class watching Bella in her obvious spacing out. Even when she was doing nothing at all she was still... Intriguing... Entertaining... Amazing... Wonderful... Beautiful… Special. She seemed a little different, and I couldn't figure out why. It was bugging me a lot more than it should. She was slightly biting the left side of her lip while scrunching up her eyes a bit. If you looked at her she would appear to be looking at the whiteboard in front of us. We were sitting in the second row from the front, the left most table in the horizontal row.

I REALLY need to get out of here.... Her scent… felt like a brick wall hitting me at 200 mph. It may not hurt me, per se, but imagine what it would feel like to a human being. That's what, I'm sure, it feels like in comparison. We had one minute and 56.36 seconds left until the bell would ring so we could go to 5th period.

I preoccupied myself with what everybody in the school was thinking. Our teacher was interesting he thought 'Wow...Everybody is spacing out today.. I wonder if I'm boring...' Well no Duh! He was freaking droning on and on about nothing in particular. He was even spacing out himself!!

'Edward Cullen and that Bella Swan girl look good together...' He mused. God what is he? Matchmaker? WAIT BACKUP!!! I mean...Me? And... BELLA??? What WAS he thinking?? (A/N No pun intended. Okay maybe a little but I only kept it because I think it's funny! Lmao) Well… I ought to know... to bad I didn't have part of Aro's Gift. Aro. The Volturi. I repressed a shudder as I thought the name.. Well only 12.54 seconds left of 4th period Biology.

When we had exactly 4 seconds left I stood up a little suddenly and a bit to fast for Human pace and walked -A bit faster than a human could walk, I might add- out of that room that had filled with Bella's wonderful delicious intoxicating scent. Hell, I think I might have even started to smell like her! Jasper might not handle that well... Bella seemed startled and jumped a bit. I tried to read her mind -again- and all I got was an eerie silence, our teacher -Mr. Spencer- seemed a bit startled as well. His thoughts showed it. 'Whoa, Edward! Slow down. I didn't know I was that boring and you needed to get out of her so fast! The bell hasn't even' The bell rang interrupting his thoughts 'Rang yet...' he finished off disappointed The bell had rung just barely after I got a millimeter out of the classroom, but a human couldn't tell from that far away.

I walked to my 5th period class, which Alice and I share. Actually this is the only class all of us -the Cullen's- had together. Suddenly Alice had a vision... I looked into her mind and watched along with her like watching a movie. I couldn't see anything else but the 'Video' that was playing. If I wanted to I could get out of it, like exiting from full screen on a program or something similar, like on a computer.

*~*~Alice's Vision ~*~*

There was a Fire that was going to be deadly later today in Forks. Apparently it started with some school 'bad boy' lighting some Axe (A/N Incase any of you don't know what that is, It's Men's Cologne. It smells good o.0). Bad enough, right? No... It was headed to Bella's next class. Wait, why did I care? I might be intrigued with her...just maybe... But that's all! Right? Oh no....Am I?? Falling for Bella? I mean…She IS an angel. Apparently, she is going to die if she doesn't move. Maybe I could save her..

Suddenly Alice's Vision changed with a flicker like changing a channel on a TV. All because I had changed my mind

There was Bella safely in my arms. It seemed like we were having a conversation, but I was to far away and I couldn't hear from the point of view in Alice's Visions. It took me by surprise and I felt as if I couldn't move.

It was weird, Alice's visions were subjective and could change but that wasn't the only weird part. She was always at a different point of view than were she was in the last vision. Up close, sometimes. Really far away other times, and even, in the point of view of some else or her self. If she were in the point of view of another Vampire or someone else -even though the stories were very rare, they weren't uncommon- She would have that power for the time of the vision. The only drawback was that she couldn't control what was happening.

Alice's next vision of when Bella was older -by about a year or so I'd say- and there we were, kissing outside on the old, white, front porch swing. Bella looked...Ecstatic. She looked, so happy. I looked full of happiness and you could see the love in my eyes as I stared into her beautiful brown orbs. Happier than I'd thought I could be. But I couldn't let Bella have that kind of...sick repulsive killer -like me- as a friend, much less boyfriend. I may like her, and maybe, love her but I would not let that happen. Nothing will be hurting her. Ever. Sudden hostility had taken over me and I could feel myself gripping on the table a little harder than necessary. I felt the wood start to come off in large splinters as I gripped tighter and tighter. I just decided that I would grind it up because at least it wouldn't hurt much -there's already enough broken in the world.

'Whoa, Ed. Loosen up. You're killing me here. How's you go from Love and passion to self hate, anger and hostility?' Jasper thought

I felt Jasper send me calm and relaxing waves, and I immediately accepted them.

"Thank you, Jazz" I said in vampire speed and sound.

'Hey it was more of a instinct to keep me from going crazy from all of your emotions gone haywire!' Jazz thought with a bit of a chuckle. That bought him a smile in his direction.

Hey, were did Alice's vision go? Nope it's all gone… Damn…wonder what happened after I spaced out because of my mood changes... Alice once said that I have more mood swings than a 13-year-old teenager PMSing

By this time the teacher was already talking about giving us our tests, and how he expects us to behave, and how we should do on this test because it was easy. I'm sure it was for him and, if for him, most definitely me, as well as the rest of my family.

I was a little worried because what if people die? Will Jasper be okay? Will everyone else, in my family, be able to resist all the blood?

We have about fourteen minutes until the fire would set Forks High School's Gym was going to be ablaze, and Bella along with many other innocent humans would be in danger. Alice suddenly had another vision. This Vision was in a far away point of view. Not a human's or vampires, just out of they way, were you could still see everything.

~*~* Alice's Vision*~*~

The fire on the gym was fully engulfed. Thirteen people were going to die in that fire today. Everyone was panicking and running all over the place. I didn't pay much attention as to who died all I cared about was my Bella. WAIT!!! MY?? Bella?? Where did that come from? We aren't even friends!!!

Bella looked like she was thinking real hard and was lost in thought. I would have to pull her away from the fire if she was to live. Bella had to live. She just had to. She was an Angel.

~*~*End of Alice's Vision*~*~

I had to come up with a plan and I had to come up with a plan fast.

Being Vampire had some up's I guess... I could think much faster about many more things. I could think about many things, more than humans could, and still think much faster than them. Some of us even got powers. Too bad some of ours suck, at times at least, I mean I do NOT need to hear the thoughts of hormonally charged teenagers, does the Big guy up in the clouds hate me or is He out to get me!?

'Now, Edward, you've lost it' my own mind said to me.

We had approximately 4.2 minutes until the fire would engulf the gym, and my Bella would be in danger.

'There you go again, Edward, Honestly, STOP IT!! You can't be with that Angel. Even if you could you don't know if she does because you can't get into her mind. It's like she's blocking my without knowing it.' My own mind screamed at me. I actually cringed at the own volume.

I couldn't focus on my test that was sitting on the desk in front of me untouched. I haven't even put my name on it. I was way past nervous, Way past scared. If Emmett knew this, I'd never hear the end of it even if we DID live forever.

I had already gotten a plan together, and a good one if I do say so myself. I'm going to tell Mr. Spencer I need to use the restroom, and He'll give me the pass. Then, I'll sneak out to my car or somewhere no one can hear me. After I have that achieved, I'll imitate Carlisle's voice to perfection and get my whole family out the rest of the day because our 'Great Aunt Kaelyn died from a murdered after her house had been broken into across the state.' Apparently, it had happened to an elderly woman and she could be our cover.

Barely 10 seconds had passed and Alice saw that it was going to work out fine and Bella would most likely be safe.

That was the only part that bothered me.

Most Likely.

What if she didn't?

What if she got hurt?

What if she asked questions about my family and us?

All these 'What if's' and more were running through my head like a movie on fast-forward and repeat.

'Edward,' Alice called through her thoughts breaking me out of my own. 'If you go now, it will best, for both you, and her.'

I got up and walked to Mr. Spencer's Desk. I told him I needed the bathroom pass and he handed it to me without further questioning.

I snuck out to my new 2010 Volvo XC60. I dialed the office number and imitated Carlisle's voice so perfectly, there were no questions or hesitations. No human would be able to tell that it wasn't really him.

I walked back to class only to find I had to leave again. What a surprise. Note sarcasm.

________________________________________________________________________

As I said before, whoever guesses who 'I'm Yours' is by….will get….

You will just have to find out!!

Thank you to all who reviewed and gave me Advice or helped me with this chapter. This was a hard Chapter for me. Hope you enjoyed it!

LOVE,

Your suckish updater,

Alicia


	5. Authors note, Gotta read

I'm sick and one of my teachers brought me home today…. So… yeah… This weekend I can't update because I'm not even gonna be at home.

So that was what this was gonna say but then here it is…next week…after I wrote that and I still haven't updated…. Yeah I feel horrible… I went to the Rockwood Clinic's Urgent Care (Yeah I was actually Miss-diagnosed there…and it was fatal…yeah I almost Died...I could have anyways…Easily…)

So here I am in an Authors note ranting to you guys about all my problems… You guys don't have to read this part, I'll tell you when Ya do.

ANYWHO, Back to what I was saying, I went to that Rockwood Clinic and Got X-rays and CT Scans and all that fun stuff…(Note Sarcasm) and they found a 7Cm. Mass inside my Left lung. Scared my Parents. They thought it was cancer…Dang, that would've been bad…you guys would probably get more updates though...OMG I am so bored so I keep getting out of topic… it turned out to be Ball Pneumonia and huts like Hell…

_**YOU NEED TO LISTEN/ READ THIS NOW!!!!!**_

_**Yeah, Right there |  
**___

_**\/**_

This is just an Authors note but I will update after this I think. It won't be great but it will be something. I'm really bored and feel bad because I haven't updated in forever. It's pretty much just a filler Chapter so…yeah…


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still, I own nothing…

Playlist: 'Sweetness'-Jimmy Eat World, Absolutely (Story Of A Girl)-Nine Days, Island in The Sun- Weezer, Swing Swing-All-American Rejects, 'Ocean Avenue'- Yellowcard 'How To Save A Life'- the Fray, 'Never Think' – Robert Pattinson (Oh yeah!!) 'The Remedy' – JASON MRAZ!!

BTW!!! Edward's _**thoughts**_ are in **BOLD** _Italics_. Just to let you know.

This Chapter is dedicated to…(In Order)

Jayd-n33, Soccer11, fangirl113, BigBrock95, RACHELJHOSON (check out her stories! They are AMAZING!!)TwilighterForever1471 and Elven at Heart, this is their prize for guessing who wrote 'I'm yours' (JASON MRAZ for Y'all who don't know. I would go to You tube and look it up if I were you. Hey, while your there, look up 'Lucky" by Jason Mraz as well, great song!!)

Thank you to: (In order)

Jayd-n33, Soccer11, Zukoluver45, fangirl113, bigbrock95, Racheljhoson, TwilighterForever1471, Fantasy Mind 1 Elven at heart, FadedFeathers, and Bestday.

Thank you for reviewing!!

O.0_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5

Still Edward POV!)

.

I walked back to class only to find I had to leave again. What a surprise. Note sarcasm.

Soon, all five of us were gathered between Rosalie's newBMW 335i convertible, and my precious baby, _**Oh God, if Emmett ever knew I though this, He and Jasper would make fun of me for the rest of my life. Even if we DID, live forever. That would be absolutely horrid and unbearable.**_

'_There,' _Alice thought as she pointed discreetly to the'School Bad Boy'_ 'He's gonna light a can of Axe on fire that will send the gym off in approximately 23 seconds of he doesn't see us.'_

"Alice," I asked mystified as to why we would go out of our way to save people when we could just stop him in the first place, and not need to put people in danger.

'_Yeah'_ She thought, oblivious as to why I was calling her name. Then it dawned on her.

'No, Edward. Trust me, can you just do that? Please. This is…beneficial to you. I swear. You'll want it later. You just have to…be open-minded. As Carlisle said once, 'A Mind needs to be open minded enough to let other ideas in however not open enough to let garbage throught' Honesty, you'll want this. Please, please, Please trust me on this.' Alice silently begged me.

I opened my mouth to say 'Give me one good reason', but before I could get the first word out she said, out loud this time. Loud may I add?

"Edward!!! I just gave you, like, four!!!" Screaming this delayed our time and gave us another 9 minutes, which was plenty of time. Before I could protest Alice's face slipped into an All Out Alice Pout. Original style. If I couldn't say 'No' to one of those, who could? Honestly? Does she know how hard that is to resist? Probably.

"PLEASE?!" Alice squealed and came over and gave me a Vampire-tight hug.

Humans across campus, also skipping or not at second lunch, Looked over at us and were all thanking something along the lines of _'Oh my God. They ARE crazy. It's just not us. I mean the Doctors say I have multiple personalities. We disagree with that.' _Or _ 'What the heck?'_

This was Rosalie's time to step in with her thoughts first and then with words.

'Why do you guys have these silent conversations? Alice sees what you're going to say and you read her mind abut what she IS saying. It would be pretty cool if I was included.' Rosalie's selfish thoughts breaking into my mind said. She always wanted to be apart of everything. Yeah it sounds pretty 'little sister worthy' but honestly. She doesn't want to be a Vampire, but she's going to be that best anyways because that how she is. Then Rosalie Spoke out loud.

"What is going on!? We are lost if you can't tell…"

"Yeah Rose. We'll tell you." The Alice launched into a Full-out Alice speed Fill-in. Talking at Alice speed is not only almost impossible to speak at, and understand, it's even faster that Vampire speed.

As we started discussing this, I started going back on my decision.

"Look, Edward," Alice started, " It'll be more fun this way. We can be more…secretive! I'm...Psychic, Emmett's Teddy Bear, Rosalie can be…" she though for a moment "Oh, I know!" I read Alice's thought before she could say them out loud and protested.

"Alice…" I said warily, "Not exactly…appropriate and I don't need you guys. Just go home. Wouldn't it look weird if one 'family Member' got out for the death of their great Aunt and nobody else did?"

I read Emmett's thoughts and glared at him. Unfortunately, that didn't stop him.

"Eddie-Poo," Emmett said in a nasally voice like Lauren and Jessica, "A-are you Are you _Breaking up with me???_" whined, his voice shooting through two octaves. Trust me that did NOT sound good especially with his booming voice.

Lauren and Jessica like to have their little fantasies and unfortunately, those were... Inappropriate, to say at the least.

"Emmett!" I chided putting as much venom as I could without actually ripping his head off or growling at him.

"Eddie," Emmett called back. He knew he was skating on thin, thin ice with my temper lying beneath that thin layer of ice. Knowing Emmett, he was doing this just to see whom I took it out on.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude and all but… GO!" I hissed that last word.

I was replied with 'See ya' from Jasper and Rosalie, a 'Yeah, Bye Edward' from Alice and a booming 'BYE EDDIE!!' from none other than Emmett.


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO MY PRETTIES!!

Sad news. D =

Sorry for not updating in forever.

I don't think I can continue on with this story. Vampires and other Non-human Creatures aren't my forte. If anyone wants to continue on with this story, it would make my year. However if nobody wants to, it's all right, I don't mind. I am, however going to try another All Human story, that I have written up and should be updated faster. This one should go pretty well. I have some other ideas and I really hope this one works out. Thank-you guys!

Love, Alicia


End file.
